Amy's Change
by Starlightchick
Summary: "Where is she!"He asked,his voice like acid."Where is who!"Dan asked. "You know who!"He yelled, pointing the gun at him, "You know exactly where she is." "For the last time, we don't know." Hamilton said,struggling with the cuffs."Where is Amy Cahill?"
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Change**

**Okay, so just so you know, Amy has changed. She's been watching Vesper's kill people just to get the clues, the ring. Amy realizes she is the target and leaves for Two year to train. When she gets back, lots of things have changed.**

**Amy (17) Hamilton (17) Ian (17) Jonah (17) Dan (14) Madison (14) Regan (14) Natalie (14)**

**TWO NEW: Casey (17) Max (14) **

**AMY'S POV**

The helicopter hovered up in the air and I could just barely make out my family. Or well, Fiske, Dan, Nellie, Nellie's Family, the Holt family, Alistair, Ian, Natalie, Jonah, and Jonah's dad; they were Cahills, like me.

Two years of training and I felt different, stronger for one. Smarter, quicker, I didn't stop, I wouldn't stop. Vespers were getting more violent and they were on killing sprees.

I glanced at the gold watch with the ring the Vespers wanted to posses so badly. It was like a curse. I could give them this and they might stop killing. But they wouldn't. I kicked the rope latter down and started climbing down as the helicopter lowered closer to the ground.

I was in white skinny jeans, a tight black tee and black sunglasses were on my face. I had a cabbie hat on my head and converses; a brown leather bag was on my back. As soon as my feet touch the ground the plane took off and someone tackled me in a hug.

My first instinct from my year, _Flip the tackler and beat the crap out of the person. _But I resisted the urge and hugged my brother back. He looked at me; he was almost to my nose.

"Hey little brother," I said, rubbing his head, he looked at me shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amy Cahill?"

I laughed, "It's still me, Dan."

He shook his head, "The real Amy would call me 'dweeb'."

"Fine, I guess my 'dweeb' of a brother won't get his gift."

He looked at me with curiosity. "You've changed." He decided, "You've changed a lot."

"Well, duh, I've been gone for two years. I see you haven't messed yourself too much from jumping off of roofs."

Dan nodded, "None you can see."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. I walked over and hugged Nellie and Fiske. They hugged me back, as hard as they could, but it wasn't very hard.

"So, Dan you know how you wrote me about your art?" He nodded, since he probably had mine and his letters memorized. I pulled off my bag and riffled through. "Hold on, it's right here-" I pulled out a sketch of a samurai sword, "Done by Master Hiokui, he thought you might like it."

He took it and stared at it, as I realized something.

"Idiot," I cursed, and my cousins seemed to be getting out of a trance.

"Who's an idiot?" Hamilton asked, I rolled my eyes and looked to see the helicopter flying back down, the ladder a spring height. I sighed, took off my bag and ran at it. I did a back hand spring pushing off hard and latching my legs on the last rung of the latter, my legs screaming in pain. I ignored it and pulled myself forward and began taking the latters two by two till I got to the top and snatched my sword.

"Thanks," I yelled to Jake, the pilot, and he waved at me. "When are the other two getting here?"

"Soon, Ams," He said, and knowing I wouldn't get much more I climbed back down the latter, swinging my samurai sword (which is in a case) over my shoulder. As I jumped the last 10 rungs the helicopter took off once more. I smiled at walked calmly back to my opened mouth family.

"What was that?" Nellie asked, looking back Jake.

"That was Jake," I said, as I pulled out a book of poems and handed them to Fiske that I picked up in Russia.

"Who?"

"Jake," I said again, handing Nellie a painting of the Eiffel tower at night, a token I'd gotten from a sidewalk painter in France.

She took it and stared at the water colors. "Where did you…?"

"France, I was there for a week. Fiske I got at a small tea shop in Russia, and-Oh," I said, seeing their shocked faces, "Guys don't worry, I have something for everyone. But it's all with Casey and Max, they'll be here by plane in about, oh, three hours." I said, checking my watch.

"Anyways," I said, looking up, "Why are you staring?"

"You are all…" Jonah said, trying to sum it all.

"Different? Yes, I thought we over this. I mean, come on I know how to fly a plane for heaven's sake!"

"A what?" Fiske and Nellie demanded.

"A plane," I said, waving them off, "It was one of the first things I learned, learned it before driving… And boating… And motorcycling." I said, and then shivered, remembering the burns I had from the motorcycle.

"Why didn't you fly the plane here?" Regan asked, saving me from a yelling Nellie and an angry Fiske.

"Well, Jake is super protective. I mean, the guy drives so slowly, and he won't let me go because of a few bullets over Australia." I said, than wished I never mentioned that because every eye was on me.

"Did you just say bullets?" Nellie asked, her face going white.

"Nellie, chill, it was just a little run in with some Vespers a year ago, look, barely got scratched."

I pulled up my shoulder to show her wear the bullet grazed my skin, it looked worse then it was. Dan and Madison thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"You have a bullet wound?" Dan asked, tracing his over it.

"Dan, Dan, Dan," I said, shaking my head, "I have many other battle wounds, but I will tell them in stories, later. Right now, you have planned a party and I think we should enjoy it." I smiled and walked over to the stereo, turning it to full power and blasting Green Day.

My family looked at me, lost.

"Are you sure you're Amy?" Jonah asked.

Before I could answer, two figures dressed in black appeared out of no where. I pulled out one of the two guns at my side, the silver one, and pushed past my family. They all looked at me, the gun, and the two people.

The tallest pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at me. I pulled my trigger fast and two paintballs hit Max and Casey. Casey looked at her gun, to her shoulder where I shot her, and back to her paintball gun. She pulled the trigger as I hit the ground, rolled, jumped up and knock Casey over.

Now, that's pretty hard seeing that she is a Tomas.

Max pulled out his, but I kicked it out of his hand, jumped up, and flipped him. Both of my friends lay on the ground. Before I said anything, Casey's feet came out and knocked me flat on my back.

Casey jumped up and got on top of me, putting her hands on the side of my face. "And I snap your neck, and you die."

I pulled my legs and kicked her in the stomach, rolling away as she released me. I snatched hers and Max's gun and held two of the paintball guns at Casey and one at Max. I wanted to breathe hard, but that meant the enemy would know I'm getting tired.

Casey smiled and pulled off the ski mask, "Good job, Ams," I smiled at my best friend.

She has a shoulder-length blond hair, is about 6 feet tall, and lost her family to Vespers.

Max, is a Ekaterina, has brown hair, and is pretty dang smart.

I tossed the guns down and held a hand to Max and Casey; they took it and hopped up.

"That was a one minute and 12 seconds, better." Max said, who of which I hit in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the almost compliment!"

"Welcome, now anyways, pull out your real gun," I whipped it out and Max angled it different. "Now, hit the window at the barn, dead center, the way the gun is being held, you should-" There was a loud crack from the gun and it hit the barn wall.

"I don't understand! That bullet should have gone straight through the glass!" Max said.

"Dim-wit, you had it held all wrong," Casey pushed my hands in and lower. "Shot now," I hit the door of the barn.

"Look who's the dim-wit now." Max cooed, "What's wrong Casey, can't add two plus two? I'll say it really slow. Amy. Shot. Was. Bad."

Casey grabbed his shirt, "You moron, you didn't get any closer."

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, I did."

"Why I outta-"

I hit the back of their heads making them hit each others. They let go of each other cussing.

"I'm a Madrigal and we don't like fighting." I growled, "Fight again and… Well, we don't want to relive Orlando now do we?"

They shook their heads.

"Evil," Casey hissed, and then she noticed my family. "Hello… People of the sort… Hey, Ham, Reg, Maddy, what you all doing here?" She walked over to the Holt kids.

"Casey Ferguson, so nice to see you," Regan said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see the ballet twins," Casey gave them a two-fingered wave. "And hey, Ham."

"What are you doing with Amy?" Hamilton asked.

"Duh, I train the chick, how do you expect a girl to get kick butt moves so fast?"

"Hey!" Max cried, "I help her too!"

"Sure you do," Casey said, waving him off, "But yeah, and Ams," She turned back to me, "Training at 2, k?"

I groaned, "Come on, can't I sleep-"

"Nope!" Casey said, "Off to bed."

"No," I said, crossing my arms. "I don't want to, Cas."

"Yeah, you will." Casey said. She swung her fist out and I ducked. But she grabbed a needle from a side pouch hanging on Natalie's waist and stabbed me in the arm. My world began spinning.

"You suck, so bad," I said, before I fell into a heap on the grass.

**CASEY'S POV**

Amy hit the ground in a heap, and I tossed the needle behind me.

"Okay, who wants to help me carry Ams up to her room?" Hamilton's, Ian's, Jonah's shot in the air. (I know them from stories from Ams, and a background check.)

"Okay, grab a limb."

They each did and we carried her up to her room and I nearly laughed at the sight. Canopy bed. Oh, I'm getting her for that.

We set Amy down and pulled the light pink blanket over her.

"Can one of you stay with her?" I asked.

"I will!" They all said at once.

"Or, all of you, that works." I said, walking out to get our bags. I came up with Amy's brown leather duffle bag and my black suitcase and I dropped Ams in her room and threw my out.

I pointed to the door and the three boys got out.

"Oh, and if you hear a whistle in the morning, ignore it." They looked confused as I shut the door.

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? DISLIKE? LIKE? COMMENT!**


	2. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
><strong>For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
